How To Train Your Dragon: The Dragons Of Hope
by MillianNightLight
Summary: The Dragons of Hope is one of many stories I will be writing that take place after the event in HTTYD3. What Zephyr, future chief, and Nuffink, future second-in-command have been taught is importance of the most important bond there is, the bond between Humans and Dragon. With laughs, pranks, and throwing fish, this epic tale is one of friendship, cod, family, adventure, and trust.


p class="p1" style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 21.5pt;"A/N: Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm excited. I put lots of effort and I've pre-written the first two chapters, so my publishing pace may be constant at first and then slow down. Hope you enjoy this fanfic! (This takes place when Zephyr, Hiccup's daughter is about 15. {And yes, this is a after HTTYD3 fanfic. [Yay!] } )/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s3" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 21.5pt;"Chapter 1: Through the Fog/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.46pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe boat sailed quite calmly across the sea. The wooden deck hardly moving at all as a breeze gently pushed it along. The sail catching the wind as the bow weaved an unreadable pattern into the sea created a strong sense of peace as Zephyr leaned against the mast of the ship. "Dad, where are you taking us?" She asked once again, her asking being the only thing that she could do on the long journey. "Ah, be patient!" Her dad Hiccup answered, revealing a suspicious grin. "You'll see soon enough."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.46pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs the long journey continued, the fog increased by the second, along with the creaking of the boat. Soon fog encased the boat, and for a while, nothing could be seen in its density. Then a slight quivering noise could be heard. /spanspan class="s4" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19.46pt;"(Just like the one when the Vikings arrive at the nest during HTTYD 1) /spanspan class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.46pt;"The anchor of the ship hit the water with a splash and a small, barely audible thud could be heard as it hit the bottom. "We're here," Hiccup answered, almost as if he was taking to the anchor. "Dad, we're in the middle of nowhere." Zephyr stated. "Not quite nowhere." Hiccup replied with an sly grin./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.46pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs first, only silhouettes could be seen. Darting here, darting there, but never stopping long enough that you could recognize what they were. They weren't big, but they weren't small either. They were Zephyr's size maybe longer. "Um... Dad," She started, turning to face her father but was cut off at the shock of him missing./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.46pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanA thud behind her told her that something had just landed on the boat. She turned around to find a blur of blue, black, and white knock her to the deck. As it jumped off her she caught a glimpse of its eyes, as blue and clear as the sea but with a penetrating determination to them and they did not break contact from hers until a white paw starred hitting Zephyr's face its scaly, not furry paws./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.46pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs she pushed the white thing off her she felt a small tapping on her foot she looked down, prepared for anything, when she saw it. The smallest one she had seen, it turned its head up to meet Zephyr's gaze. It's green eyes stared unblinkingly into Zephyr's soul and heart, seemed to understand her. "Hi girl," She said softly, reaching her hand out to touch her, when she remembered./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s5" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 21.5pt;"Flashback; A few short months ago:/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.46pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/spanspan class="s6" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 19.46pt;"Zephyr, her brother Nuffink, and her parents, Hiccup and Astrid, were sitting in their house around the fire pit in the middle, were Hiccup and Astrid were telling an story. "And then," Said their mother said, "as the dragon stared him down, your father closed his eyes, turned away, and then put out his hand." She and Nuffink giggled as their father did the motions his wife had described. "And then, the dragon closed his eyes, and put his head up to your father's hand." Astrid finished as Nuffink performed said action. They all laughed, yet this was their favorite story out of hundreds of times hearing it. "Dad," She asked, "Why aren't they dragons anymore?" "Well, its - well, its - complex." He managed to sputter out, unsure if his decision was still the right one. "We had to let them go to the Hidden World because there were too many people trying to hunt them." A jolt of fear ran though her. "But there aren't anymore dragon hunters, right?" She worried. "No," He Said, his eyes widening as his gaze shifted to the wall. "No there aren't." /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s5" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 21.5pt;"End Flashback; /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.46pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanZephyr's eyes widened. This was what her dad had been planning. There weren't anymore dragon hunters, so he had decided that the dragons were ready to come come out from hiding in the Hidden World. When she was a little kid, didn't her dad tell her that the Hidden World was a giant hole in the ocean that only the dragons could enter? A sudden thought struck her. HE WAS GOING TO TRY TO CLIMB HIS WAY INTO THE HIDDEN WORLD!/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.46pt;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanReturning from her thoughts, Zephyr decided that she needed to get to him before he got him self killed! And the only was she could do that without endangering herself was... Zephyr looked at the dragon. "Well, its worth a shot," She muttered to herself and hoped that the way her parents described flying was as easy and as effortless as it sounds./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 21.5pt;"Ooh... I just left a cliffhanger, and do the subscription thingy because the next chapter should come out by at the MOST next week because I have it pre-written as well as the third chapter. In case you didn't know, Nuffink is Hiccup's son, to clear up the confusion. Also, sorry if the writing is kind of HUGE./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.5px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 23.2px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p 


End file.
